gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Goedert
| birth_place = Concordia, Kansas | bats = Right | throws = Right }} Jared Paul Goedert (born May 25, 1985) is an American professional baseball third baseman who is a free agent. Goedert attended Concordia Junior-Senior High School and was drafted by the Cleveland Indians in the 36th round of the 2003 Major League Baseball Draft, but he did not sign. Goedert attended Cloud County Community College before attending Kansas State University. He was drafted by the Cleveland Indians in the 9th Round of the 2006 Major League Baseball Draft. Goedert was assigned to Short-Season Mahoning Valley, where in 63 games, he hit .269 with 3 HR, 27 RBI and 31 runs. After the season, he had shoulder surgery to repair a torn labrum. Goedert began 2007 with Single-A Lake County, where he played in April and May before earning a promotion to High-A Kinston after hitting .364 with 16 HR and 51 RBI in 46 games. He played in only 35 games with Kinston after re-aggravating his shoulder. In 81 games in 2007, he hit .317 with 20 HR, 74 RBI and 67 runs. He played for Kinston in 2008, used mostly at third base, but also in 23 games at second base. In 126 games, he hit .255 with 10 HR, 74 RBI and 75 runs. Goedert was the Opening Day third baseman for Double-A Akron in 2009. He left midway through a game against Altoona on April 13 and was placed on the disabled list. He returned in early May, and stayed with Akron for the rest of the season. In 92 games with the Aeros, he hit .224 with 5 HR, 37 RBI and 34 runs. Goedert was the Aeros Opening Day designated hitter. He had a 21-game hitting streak from May 10 to June 1, where he hit .360 with 4 HR and 10 RBI. On June 4, he was promoted to Triple-A Columbus. In 44 games with the Aeros, he hit .325 with 7 HR and 32 RBI. He went 3-4 with 2 doubles in his Triple-A debut. He was used mostly at third base and designated hitter with Columbus until the end of the season. In 81 games with the Clippers, he hit .261 with 20 HR and 51 RBI. After the 2010 season, Goedert was added to the Indians' 40-man roster to protect him from the Rule 5 Draft. In 2011 spring training, Goedert tore an oblique muscle. He made his first appearance in 2010 with Akron on May 10. He played 8 games with the Aeros before being promoted to Columbus on May 28, where he was used mostly at third base and first base. Goedert was designated for assignment by the Indians on July 21, 2011, in order to make room on the 40-man roster for rookie second baseman Jason Kipnis. In 87 games in 2011, he hit .272 with 18 HR and 48 RBI. Goedert was the Aeros Opening Day left fielder in 2012. On May 18, he was promoted to Columbus. In 35 games with Akron, he hit .395 with 5 HR and 17 RBI, and he was used mostly in left field. He was used mostly at third base and designated hitter with Columbus. In 86 games with the Clippers, he hit .279 with 14 HR and 60 RBI. After the season, he became a minor league free agent. On November 7, 2012, Goedert signed a minor league deal with the Pittsburgh Pirates. Goedert played 2013 with Triple-A Indianapolis, where he was the team's third baseman for most of the season. In 130 games with the Indians, he hit .241 with 11 HR, 62 RBI and 32 doubles. He signed a minor league deal with the Toronto Blue Jays for the 2014 season. Goedert played the 2014 season with the Triple-A Buffalo Bisons, and in 98 games batted .250 with 10 home runs and 40 RBI. Jared's father, Joe Goedert, also played baseball at Kansas State University. Jared's brother, Corbin, attended Coffeyville Community College and played football. Connor was drafted by the Pirates in the 34th round of the 2013 Major League Baseball Draft out of Neosho County Community College, and the Houston Astros in the 15th round of the 2014 Major League Baseball Draft. References External links Category:1985 births Category:Akron Aeros players Category:Kinston Indians players Category:Lake County Captains players Category:Mahoning Valley Scrappers players Category:Columbus Clippers players Category:Living people Category:Baseball players from Kansas Category:People from Cloud County, Kansas Category:Indianapolis Indians players Category:Buffalo Bisons (minor league) players Category:Kansas State Wildcats baseball players